callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Richtofen/Trivia
General *Richtofen developed schizophrenia after touching the M.P.D. *Richtofen is the creator of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Monkey Bomb, Quantum Entanglement Device and the armoured suit worn by the Panzer Soldat. He also assisted in the creation of the Giant Robots. It is hinted that he created the Ray Gun, as he quotes that it came to him "in a dream" when he receives it from the Mystery Box. *Richtofen likes Nikolai, who returned this respect up until Richtofen tricked the celebrities into getting the Vril Generator for him. After that, he was hated by all three. **In Origins, Nikolai disliked Richtofen from the beginning for creating the Zombies. *Richtofen's weapons of choice are the MP40, the STG-44, the Spectre, G115 Generator and the upgraded Crossbow. **His favorite staff is the Staff of Lightning. *Richtofen and Dempsey have a mutual dislike for each other. *Richtofen despises killing the Hellhounds. Some of his quotes question their merciless natures; also, some of his quotes about Hellhounds may also show that Richtofen likes dogs. *Richtofen seemingly has an impressively long service record of at least 28 years (1917 - 1945) in the German military. *He likes salad. *He has a sister, as he used to crush her Matryoshka Dolls to make her cry. *He had begun to hate Samantha and Ludvig Maxis after the latter had not mass-produced the Wunderwaffe DG-2 because he was being distracted by Sophia. Call of Duty: World at War *Under Richtofen's right eye is a scar. This scar is not seen in Shi No Numa. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Sometimes when Pack-a-Punching, he hums the Double Tap jingle. *When subtitles are turned on, Richtofen's name is misspelled as "Richtofan" in the Kino der Toten cutscene on the Xbox 360 and PC versions. *In the Ascension poster, Richtofen is seen holding the Thundergun. It is also noted that in the poster he is bald but he has hair in the game. *Occasionally the player can hear the voices whispering in Richtofen's head. *In Shangri-La and Moon, he still possesses the Golden Rod, if the Original Characters Trapped Easter egg has been completed. *Richtofen refers to the P.E.S. as "pies". *In the Kino der Toten Trailer, Richtofen's swastika is on his right arm when he fires the China Lake. *In multiple multiplayer maps and campaign levels, a book with his name on it can be found. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *He can be heard in Nuketown Zombies as the rounds go by, addressing various parts of the Richtofen's Grand Scheme. By round 25, it will be completed and he will gain control of the zombies. *He is the Demonic Announcer in Cell Block in the Italian, French, and German editions of the Uprising DLC. Call of Duty: Black Ops III *In the reveal trailer for The Giant, Richtofen is missing the swastika on his sleeve. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Trivia